Digital Mew
by Slinking Fox
Summary: An old terror is threatening to return, but luckily, Ryou and Keiichiro have a handle on it. Now all they need to do... is leave the fate of the world in the hands of ten teenage girls; what could go wrong? Especially when the girls have powers, can turn into hybrids and act like endangered animals. Absolutely foolproof, right?


Hey, guys. New story here. I'm a bit nervous about this one, so please review. There will be girls who were originally guys, because there aren't enough girls who suit the roles in _Digimon_. Seriously, it sucks… Ahem, anyway, in this there's only female Takuya.

Also, I'm going off a mix of _Mew Mew Power_ and _Tokyo Mew Mew_ so yeah… the ages and names are _TMM_ and this chapter is based off the first episode of _MMP_.

Please keep in mind that this is only the first chapter, so it's very like the actual first episode, but I _swear _it won't always be like this.

Oh, and I don't own _Digimon, Tokyo Mew Mew, _Paramore_, _Abraham Lincoln or Bree Sharp.

* * *

**Digital Mew  
Chapter One  
Komodo Girl**

* * *

_We can complain that rose bushes have thorns or we can rejoice that thorn bushes have roses – Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

Kanbara Takuya groaned in her dream before waking up slowly, "I'm so…" she paused and glanced at her alarm clock, "…_late!"_

"Aw, man!" she groaned as she tumbled out of her bed in the bundle of her Paramore* blankets. "Good going, Kanbara!"

She quickly ran a brush through her lower back length, hazel hair before slamming her olive-green hat and large, square goggles on her head.

Rushing to her wardrobe, she pulled on a yellow t-shirt with a D-like symbol on it, a red button-up shirt which she left open, a pair of green, Bermuda shorts, white socks, olive green gloves and her orange-and-red running shoes.

"Bye, Okaa-san!" she called, slamming the door behind her as her mother called her back, asking if she was going to eat breakfast.

_I can't believe I'm late! _Takuya gasped for breath as she skidded to a halt in front of the school bus, quickly handing her permission slip and money to her teacher. "Made it…"

* * *

_(La, la, la, la, la)  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
I didn't count on this  
For my very first kiss  
This isn't the path we choose  
But there's so much we could lose  
Team up! (Team up!) Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine, it's a perfect fit  
Team up! (Team up!) 'Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world when you're falling in love  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
If we band together  
Like birds of a feather  
We'll be friends forever  
Going up, up, UP!  
Team up! (Team up!) 'Cause it's not too late  
We can save the day if we collaborate  
Team up! (Team up!) 'Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world…  
It's hard to save the world when you're falling in love  
(La, la, la, la, la)_

* * *

"What's the excuse this time?" Takuya's best friend – Daimon Chika – inquired as she tied her shoulder-length chocolate-coloured hair into pigtails with her two ribbons.

"Alarm clock broke," Takuya grunted as she collapsed onto the seat of the bus, causing Chika to sigh.

"Doof…"

"Hey, Takuya." Said brunette looked up to see Lee Jenrya smiling at her. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Uh… yeah, me too," Takuya grinned widely as Jenrya sat down behind her and the bus began moving away from the school. That day was going to be amazing.

* * *

"I never thought that the school would actually agree to bring the entire class to the exhibition," Jenrya muttered as he, Takuya and Chika walked into a large building reading 'Red Data DNA Endangered Animals'.

"Not everyone came though," Chika sighed, glancing at the two other people behind them. "I can't believe they actually hired an entire bus for this."

"They must have thought more people would show up," Takuya shrugged before fixing her eyes on a golden cat with wings and sapphire-coloured eyes. "Hey, do you guys know what that is?"

"Must be a symbol for the exhibit," Chika mumbled as she walked through the double doors over which the golden cat resided, shortly followed by Takuya, Jenrya and their two other classmates.

"Red Data Animals are animals that are endangered, becoming extinct and disappearing from the planet forever," Takuya read from the guidebook. "There are currently two thousand, five hundred endangered animal species."

"Hey, Takuya!"

Takuya glanced up, one eyebrow raised as she saw Jenrya pointing to one of the smaller pictures with the letter 'E' next to it in bold, red writing.

"It's a picture of a komodo dragon," he explained. "I know you like lizards, so I thought you might be interested."

"How did you know that?" Takuya inquired as she walked to the picture, laughing as Jenrya pointed to her bag – which had a salamander print and key ring on it. "Oh… right."

"It's so sad that these guys are almost gone," she mumbled, her brown eyes soft. "Someone should do something about it."

"You're right," Jenrya nodded in agreement, smiling widely at her and causing her heart to skip a beat. "Maybe we could set up a fundraiser or something."

"That sounds… great," Takuya smiled, her voice faltering slightly before she turned her attention back to the photograph of the komodo dragon, unwilling for the navy-haired boy to see her blush.

* * *

_Red Data DNA Match! Red Data DNA Match! Red Data DNA Match!_ A computer screen read in large, red writing causing a dark-haired man to frown.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, blinking in shock. "Ryou!"

"What's up?" another voice inquired as the door opened and he ran up to the first man.

"I think we've found her!"

"Here; I got you this," Jenrya smiled at Takuya in a friendly manner, handing her a plastic bag with the logo of the exhibition on it.

"Uh, thanks… what is it?" Takuya frowned in confusion, pulling an object out of the bag.

"It's a new pair of goggles," the male explained, not noticing a light blush dust Takuya's tanned cheeks. "I noticed your old ones were getting a bit worn out, and these had a picture of a komodo dragon on them."

"Really?" Takuya's eyes widened as she broke the seal of the bag that the goggles were in, smiling happily as she took off her older ones and replaced them. The ones that Jenrya had given her had a black strap with a komodo dragon on either side while the lenses were slightly wider and more of a rectangular shape. "Thanks; I love them!"

* * *

"I can't believe they let us out early just for going to the exhibit," Takuya laughed, tossing her soccer ball into the air repeatedly as she and Jenrya walked through the park, Chika having already left for home.

"I'm just disappointed they didn't let us stay longer," Jenrya sighed before glancing at Takuya. "At least I know what I want to do in life now."

"Really?" Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"Yep; I'm going to devote my life to nature."

"That's a pretty big decision, considering you're only thirteen," Takuya muttered before yelping as she tripped on a root only to fall into… Jenrya.

"Easy there," he smiled and set Takuya down on the ground. "I'll go and get you a drink from the vending machine; stay right there, Taku."

"O-okay," she muttered, forcing her blush to fade. _Did he just call me… Taku?_

Standing up again, she grabbed her soccer ball and glanced around only for her gaze to pause on a pink café somewhat like the average five-year-old's dream house, "That's kind of cute…"

* * *

"Perfect; she's alone," Ryou pulled a pair of glasses over his startling blue eyes after blowing his straw blonde hair out of them. "I can't believe we're putting the fate of the world in her hands."

"Say what you want, Ryou," the second man sighed, a pair of glasses also obscuring his eyes, his long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "I just hope your father's research proves to be correct."

"I think you should be hoping that we haven't screwed it up instead," Ryou scoffed as he held up a device with a red button. "Charging the genetic stimulator and… engage!"

* * *

Takuya cried out in shock as she fell backwards due to the ground trembling violently, "What's going on?!" Her wide eyes travelled to the golden-winged cat sitting atop the café with ruby eyes as it began glowing a harsh, red colour.

A moment later, she too began glowing, but her glow was a calming blue.

* * *

"Mmm…" Takuya's eyes fluttered open to find an orange jacket draped over her and the sun going down. "Huh? Jenrya?"

"You're finally awake," Jenrya smiled. "Good; here's your water."

"Oh, thanks," Takuya smiled as she took it. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Jenrya stated as he took his jacket back. "You were out for quite a while; are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she groaned as she stood up. "I guess we'd better go home…"

"Yeah," Jenrya nodded in agreement. "Come on; I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to," Takuya stammered, blushing slightly, but she didn't object any further.

* * *

"You actually fell asleep? On your first date?"

"For the last time, Meg; it wasn't a date!" Takuya groaned, glaring lightly at her friend Shirakawa Megumi – a sweet girl with sandy brown hair and cinnamon coloured eyes who was universally considered cute. "And it wasn't my fault! There was this light and a cat and an earthquake!"

"Uh huh," Kurosaki Miki – a violet-haired and eyed girl desired by almost every guy in the school - raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "But what if you were talking in your sleep? Or snoring?"

"For the love of gods," Takuya groaned. "Can't you let it go? Jenrya already said it was fine, it wasn't a date and I don't care if I snored or talked in my sleep!"

"Didn't he invite you to his kendo match?" Megumi raised an eyebrow as Takuya nodded. "You _do _realise it's on in five minutes, right?"

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!" Takuya yelled, sprinting down the hall.

Luckily, she was brilliant at pushing through crowds, or she would have missed the match, but she arrived at the front just in time to see Jenrya's sensei throw up his white flag, "Excellent, Lee; a bit more work and you'll be on your way to the nationals."

"Wow; he's got a lot of fans," Megumi commented, suddenly appearing beside the surprised Takuya with Miki.

"She's right," Miki nodded, waving a finger in front of Takuya's face. "Look, I'm your friend, so I'll break it to you quickly; you blew it. You'd better have taken a picture or something, because it'll be the only thing you'll have to remember your date with Jenrya by."

"What do you mean 'blew it'?! I didn't have anything to blow!" Takuya yelled, causing Megumi to snicker.

"That's what she said…"

"Real mature…" Miki deadpanned before turning back to Takuya. "Look, if you don't want to tell us, don't, but at least admit to yourself that you like him!"

"But I don't!" she whined slightly, but she took off her new goggles and held them in one hand, subconsciously tracing the komodo dragon with her thumb. "My goggles!"

They flew up over the crowd and outside as Takuya lunged for them, catching them just before they fell two stories down. "Got them!"

"Takuya?" Miki gulped slightly as Takuya looked down before shrieking; she had been leaning out over the ledge on one foot.

As she fell, something that she generally called instincts kicked in and she turned on her side, rolling in mid-air before kicking off the wall and landing safely on her feet, "Phew… that was close…"

She did a double take when she saw herself on her feet before glancing back up the two stories she had fallen at the girls clapping, "But… how did I do that?"

* * *

"Takuya? Come on, wake up!" Miki groaned, shaking the brunette awake.

Takuya growled quietly for a moment before arching her back and stretching, hissing in a sort of whisper.

"Are you okay?" Megumi inquired. "You've been sleeping for over an hour; I know Ms. Asagi's lectures on vegetables are boring, but I didn't think you'd keep sleeping until lunch…"

"It's lunchtime?" she shot up. "Why didn't you say so; I'm starving!"

"Yep; she's okay," Miki sighed.

* * *

"How did you land on your feet earlier?" Megumi pressed yet again. "I thought you were going to break something at least!"

"So did I," Takuya shrugged. "But I just saw the concrete, closed my eyes and-" she paused and glared at the man who was trying to put a carrot on her plate. "No thanks…"

"But-" he began to object until Takuya's glare deepened. "Uh, o-okay then…"

"Ta…kuya?" said brunette glanced at her friends. "Aren't carrots, like, your favourite vegetable?"

"Uh…" she blinked before backing up slowly. "I… think I'm going to eat outside today; bye guys!"

* * *

"What's happening to me?" she groaned, leaning against the metal rail of the roof. "First, I sleep through class, then land on my feet and then get angry because of a carrot!... Wait…"

"There you are!" before she could come to her conclusion, Jenrya walked up to her. "I heard about the swan dive off the gym balcony earlier; that was quite high up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Takuya nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "I don't know how I did it though…"

"Are you sure?" Jenrya pressed, causing Takuya to narrow her eyes slightly and hiss. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," Takuya clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm just having a bad day…"

"Oh, good," Jenrya sighed in relief, smiling. "Maybe you should go and see the nurse, just in case."

"I said I'm _fine,_" Takuya growled before gulping slightly. "I mean… maybe you're right! Bye!"

"Takuya!" Jenrya called after her as she sprinted back into the building.

* * *

"Let's see," Takuya frowned slightly as she stopped in front of the pink café. "It started here… I was waiting for Jenrya, the earth began shaking and there was that light… and then… why did I just fall asleep like that?"

She frowned, reaching a hand up to touch her goggles, before freezing, "What the… something's happening!"

She sprinted off to the left of the café. _Why is this happening? And why am I getting goose bumps?_

"Takuya?"

Takuya froze again, peering through the trees, "Is that… Jenrya? He must have followed me…"

"Takuya? Where are you?" he called again, moving through the park.

_I guess I'd better tell him where I am; I don't want to worry him. But how do I get over there?_

She frowned before pushing through the bushes, not noticing the jellyfish-like creature behind her.

"Uh… which way?" she shrugged, jogging on the spot before turning left, sighing in relief as she saw him a minute later. "Jenrya!"

She cut herself off when she saw what he was doing though; crouching over a destroyed bench.

Then, a long tail moved behind him.

"What is that?" she yelped as the owner of the tail stood up, revealing it to be a giant rat. "Jenrya!"

Hearing her, he looked up only to see that rat's hand flying towards him. "Jenrya!" she yelled again, running towards him as he crash landed five metres away from the creature.

Then the creature leapt in front of her. It was five feet tall with large, yellow fangs, beady eyes and a blue gem in the middle of its forehead.

Just before it was about to devour her, someone grabbed Takuya and jumped away with her.

"You can open your eyes now," a male's voice said. Obliging, Takuya stumbled backwards on the sturdy branch, finding herself extremely close to a blonde man with blue-green eyes.

He wore normal jeans, a black, leather sleeveless jacket and had two, black armbands and a red choker. All in all, he was completely badass.

"If you want to save him, you're going to need to fight that rat, Takuya," the blonde said before lunging into another tree with her as the rat slashed at them. Setting her down, he grimaced slightly, "No offense, but you're heavier than you look."

"First of all, let go of me, second, I'm an athlete and third, _are you freaking crazy?_ I can't fight that… that thing!" she shrieked.

"You have to," the blonde smirked as her eyes flashed a different colour, seeing the creature advance on Jenrya. "Let me give you a hand!"

He quickly shoved her off the branch, watching as she rolled in mid-air before landing on all fours.

"Again…" she gasped before glancing up at the advancing rat.

"Takuya! I wasn't sure if you'd need this, but you obviously do!" the blonde yelled as he threw her a glowing object. "It's a Power Pendant!"

"A… what?" Takuya mumbled, entranced by the oncoming object.

"A Power Pendant!" the male called as the brunette caught the golden pendant. "Just do what feels right; you can beat that thing! I know it's hard to believe, but you have the animal instinct!"

"Don't tell me what's hard to believe," Takuya yelled back as she gripped the pendant.

"Power Pendant Activate!" she heard the male yell as the small, green heart etched into the pendant flashed.

A bright green glow surrounded her, replacing her original clothes with skin-tight shorts and a tank top. A green armband appeared near her shoulder and a matching one on her thigh as her hair was pulled back into a long plait. Her hair – which grew until it reached her knees and was pulled by an invisible force into a ponytail – lightened slightly in colour so that it was a dull, leafy colour and dark green, fingerless gloves appeared on her hand. Dragon wings grew from her shoulders as a lizards tail appeared at her tailbone. Green boots with soles like tennis shoes appeared on her feet in a darker shade as a matching hem adorned the edges of her top and shorts. Her eyes turned vibrant green and the pendant appeared on her neck, attached to a green choker with a darker hem to match her outfit. A green, camouflage bandana covered her hair, but her goggles remained stubbornly on her head over the bandana, but the band turned a dark green colour.

"Yes!" the blonde exclaimed. "We have metamorphosis!"

Immediately, the rat lunged at Takuya, forcing her instincts from soccer and whatever the blonde had said to take place and back-flip out of the way.

"You have wings, you know!" he called as Takuya fell backwards.

"I don't know how to use them!" Takuya shrieked, bringing her hands together as if to protect herself as the rat moved to slam its hand on her.

Something appeared in her hands, the light from which forced the rat back as the aftershock knocked Takuya a few metres away.

Blinking, she gazed at the object; it actually turned out to be not one but two swords, one shorter than the other. The shorter was a wakizashi while the longer was a katana. Each had the small heart pattern that was etched on Takuya's Power Pendant on the base of the blade along with her family name; Kanbara.

Lunging up with renewed courage, she flapped her wings, letting out a noise of surprise as she remained in the air, "I can't believe I'm flying!"

Narrowing her eyes, she pulled the wakizashi back so that the blade was at her elbow while she pointed her katana at the mutant, "Time to get rid of you, _mutant_."

She landed on the bride for a brief moment, twirling her wakizashi in one hand to draw the rat's attention to her. As he was about to crush the bridge, she leapt out of the way, causing the blonde to gasp; she supposed he wasn't sure if she had managed to get away.

"Lime Swords," she cried, raising her katana as it glowed bright green, "Full Power!"

She then lunged at the rat and brought the katana down on its head, watching as the light was transferred to the rat before flying back. The rat glowed bright green before shrieking as it grew smaller.

A moment later, a jellyfish-like substance separated from a normal rat and a fluffy, green creature with wings swallowed the jellyfish.

"Eat up there," the blonde nodded in approval at the creature as it purred slightly and he leapt down from the tree, his arms crossed.

Takuya sighed in exhaustion as a similar green light surrounded her and transformed her back.

"Jenrya," she ran over to the boy as the blonde came up behind her.

"Not bad, Takuya. You even managed to get your weapons," the blonde nodded in approval as Takuya crouched down beside Jenrya and touched the back of her hand to his forehead.

Clenching her fists, she whipped around and glared at the elder male, "I think I deserve an explanation!"

"You do deserve one, Takuya, and you'll get one in due time," a new voice stated as another male walked towards them.

"Keiichiro," the blonde blinked in surprise at the seemingly older male.

This one had long, brown hair reaching his lower back pulled into a thin ponytail, had crisp, grey trousers and a white shirt and a black bow. "And don't worry about your friend; he'll be fine. He's just a bit shaken up."

As Takuya glanced back at Jenrya, she nodded as a sign for the male to continue.

"Your life is never going to be the same; you're very special, Takuya."

"Thanks, but who are you?" demanded Takuya.

"My name is Akasaka Keiichiro," the older male – about twenty one years old – smiled and offered Takuya his hand – which she refused, "and this is my partner, Shirogane Ryou. It's an honour to meet you."

He then took her hand and kissed it – causing Takuya to blush violently and yank it back, "Thanks, but I'm not into older guys."

"We should go," Ryou said, holding back a snigger as Keiichiro gave Takuya a confused look.

"Go where?" Takuya yelled, jumping up. "You still haven't told me what's going on with the landing on my feet all the time, and the transforming into a flying lizard, and the Power Pendant thing!"

"Don't worry," Keiichiro assured her. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Credits:

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hour glass, it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth  
I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile!_

Author: Slinking Fox

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I've got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good, 'cause I've got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so… just feels so good_

Beta Reader: DD Leader Dark Heart of Water

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up now look this way!  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I REFUSE!_

Friends Who Helped Me Make The Decision:  
Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine  
Laylathekitty  
DD Steel Resistance of Wood

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I've got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good, 'cause I've got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so… just feels so good_

Actors:  
Kanbara Takuya  
Kurosaki Miki  
Daimon Chika  
Lee Jenrya  
Shirogane Ryou  
Akasaka Keiichiro  
Shirakawa Megumi

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving!_

People Mentioned:  
Mrs. Kanbara  
Ms. Asagi  
Paramore  
Abraham Lincoln

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I've got him where I want him now  
Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I've got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good, 'cause I've got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so… just feels so good_

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think by either PM or review, and if you want me to use OCs, please let me know. Also, please no flames for me making Takuya a girl… please.

And I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist with the Paramore blankets! They're so awesome!

The songs are _Team Up! _sung by Bree Sharp and _Misery Business _by Paramore.

On a final note, Megumi, Chika and Miki can wear whatever you guys want them to wear; I'll probably explain their outfits later on, but for now it's up to you. Also, Jenrya is wearing the same thing as he was in _Tamers_.

Well… that's it I guess. Please review!

Sincerely,  
Your loyal author,  
Slinking Fox


End file.
